The Pixies of Fun and Imagination
by Seryyth
Summary: This is a story arc of Jack Frost and Pip Coldfire. Two pixies that were made for each other. Read as the Guardians find out about the Pixies This is not a love relationship, instead it is more of a close sibling relationship.
1. Pip and Jack

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

It had been a month ago that Jack had met Pip. Story had informed the Guardians that each Pixie had a match, a soulmate that the other just couldn't live without. It wasn't a love relationship, but much closer than one.

Story had explained it all to the Guardians.

She told them of how, when two pixies find their soulmates, the two undergo a change in which their cores actually emerge and become physical. The two cores then coming into contact with the other, would combine to become one, and even a second was enough to make the bonding connection. And it was one that would last as long as either lived.

Jack and Pip would be inseparable and not able to stay away from the other for very long, as a pair drew off each others power. To explain it better, Jack thrived around Pip's imaginative powers. And Pip could not get enough of Jack's frosty fun. The Pixie pair would know what the other was always thinking and feeling.

And the Guardians were left to experience this, as Story had to go back to her home.

Jack was spending time with Tooth when she noticed that he seemed to become more cynical with each passing minute. It was like he was becoming depressed.

"Jack," Tooth asked. "Are you okay?"

Jack looked up at her and smiled, the gesture never reaching his eyes.

"Yeah," Jack told her. "I'll be alright."

At first, she didn't worry about it and she continued to work, with him helping a bit. Up until she noticed that he had seemed to completely zone out. And Tooth noticed that his staff didn't have that icy frost covering it. She had then told Jack to go and have fun in the snow. At first, he was unsure, but when she reassured him that she was fine with it, he seemed to brighten up.

And she watched him shoot off faster than she had ever seen before.

It was then that she realized that something was wrong with the boy.

And Pip was working with Bunny, as Story had insisted that the Pixie would now be a part of the Guardians life, due to the connection between him and Jack. The Pooka had found it very easy to get Pip to help him paint some eggs. And for almost four hours, Pip was painting patterns that Bunny found himself admiring and planned to use again. Then suddenly it was like a switch, and Pip started zipping around the warren, screaming and hugging the roof of the Warren. Bunny quickly realized that the Pixie was freaking out and wanted to get out, as it seemed that the boy was looking for a way to the surface.

The Pooka opened a hole to the surface and he watched as Pip shot into it and vanished into the sky.

Later, Tooth and Bunny discussed about it, but then decided that it was because of who they were.

The second time, Pip went with North and Jack spent the Night with Sandy. Neither one of the Pixie boys stuck around. North had left Pip to deliver some gifts, leaving the boy to watch the reindeer, and returned to find the boy missing.

Sandy was working and showing Jack exactly what he did when a child would not sleep, when he saw the boy suddenly shoot away from him. The little man saw Jack meet with Pip in the air, and he watched as the two gave each other a high-five. Sandy floated on his golden cloud and smiled as he realized what was going on. He had seen something like this once before, and understood that to stop it would not be good.

And Sandy showed the two what he was showing Jack, seeing them watch him in amazement.

Sandy had called a meeting with the other three Guardians and told them of how he had seen Jack and Pip meet in the air. Then told them about another pair of pixies in the past, and how they were destroyed. The pair had been killed, when one of the pixies tried to kill a fearling. It was basically swallowed up by the dark creature and the other pixie had became a fearling in itself. A twisted version of what it once was, before Story came onto the scene and obliterated it.

Sandy informed the Guardians that Story had morned over the loss of such a prized pair and had killed the fearling responsible. He told them that Story would be very protective of the two. If something happened to Pip, then Jack could become a wild card, with no idea if he'd remain a Guardian himself.

The Guardians realized that the two could be under a threat by Pitch. As he knew about Story's weakness for her Pixies, and above all, Jack and Pip.

Pitch Black seemed to disappear, but the Guardians were wary. If it was Pitch, they decided, then they had to be ready.

They knew that he was just biding his time.

* * *

I hope that you like the first of the Pixie Pairing. So leave me a comment.


	2. Nyfe

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I make no profit from this and all rights go to William Joyce and DreamWorks animation. **_

**_The only thing that I get is the reviews and the smiles._**

Jack and Pip were hanging out watching the people skating on his pond. Everyone knew and called it Jackson's pond. He always made sure that it was frozen enough for the majority of the skaters. He grinned as he saw Pip sort laugh at some children throwing snowballs at one skater.

Jack recognized the kid as Jamie. He was a bit surprised to see the boy a bit older and taller. He realized that the boy was challenging some of his friends to hit him. So his friends were trying to get him, and he was doing a pretty good job in avoiding the ammunition thrown at him.

Until Jack Frost threw a snowball and it hit Jamie.

"Bullseye!"

Pip laughed harder as he saw the boy look around for Jack. And then both Pixies were hit with a a snowball from another source.

Jack was going to turn around, but he and Pip saw a dark pixie shoot past their heads, and both felt a tiny snowball hit them. They heard a weird type of laughing. It sounded very much like whispered snickering.

Instantly Pip reconized it to be Nyfe and he frowned.

Jack saw the dark pixie pause in his flight and he remembered the first time that he saw the pixie. It was when he was in the bottom of the glaciers pit. Jack had just repaired his staff and he looked for his tooth case. The Pixie had given him the tooth case and then smiled at him, before shooting off.

Pip swatted at the pixie, trying to get him to go away.

Jack frowned and looked at Pip.

"Don't do that," Jack said. "He's friendly."

"No," Pip said, pouting. "He's not. He's a shadow."

Jack didn't understand, but saw the pixie shoot away and hide into Story's hood. And apparently, he had informed Story of what happened, cause she grinned and ran over to them.

"Pip," Story said smiling mischievously. "You should not provoke Nyfe."

"But he's not like the rest of us," Pip retorted. "He's not a real Pixie."

Suddenly Jack heard a weird sound and saw the Pixie shoot out, only to be quickly cupped in Story's hands.

"Pip!" Jack heard her yell. He watched as she shook her hands once.

"And you, Nyfe!" She said to the pixie trapped in her hands. "Settle down!"

Jack Frost heard the whispering agian and he saw her uncup her hands. The dark pixie floated for a moment, and then sat down on her hoodie.

Story looked back at the two boys, appearing to be understanding and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay," She said, and motioning for the two to come down to her. "You need a lesson, Pip."

Pip and Jack did as she instructed and sat next to her. Jack sat on one side and Pip was on the other side, with her between them.

"What happens when a child gets to the point of not fearing anything?"

"I don't know," Pip said.

"A child who doesn't fear anything," Story told him. "Is dangerous to himself, to others and above all, to the Bogeyman. This child is a gift to us Spirits, and a gift to the humans. They teach us to respect the rules and understand why there are guidelines."

"So what does this have to do with Nyfe?" Jack heard Pip ask.

He had already realized what Story was saying, and stared at the dark pixie as she continued talking to Pip.

Jack smiled and nodded slightly to the creature. Nyfe seemed to perk up and quickly shot over to him. Jack offered his hand as a landing place and Nyfe obliged, settling down on the hand.

Jack Frost looked at the pixie and found himself impressed by the creature.

Nyfe had four pairs of wings, charcoal gray in color. The eyes were completely black, with not even a hint of white. The pixie's hair was jet black, pointing out chaoticly, and looked as if someone had sprayed hairspray on his entire head. Jack also noticed, as he brought Nyfe a bit closer to his face, that the pixie was wearing a bunch of black petals for clothes. He grinned as the creature tilted his head to the side and pointed at Jack's nose, with a black fingernail.

"You are not like the others," Jack heard. "Guardian Pixie. Like King."

Jack Frost glanced over at Story curiously and then smiled and looked at Nyfe agian.

"Yeah," Jack whispered mischievously, just enough for the pixie to hear him. "But if you are what I think you are, then you are Guardian material too. We just have to see what The Man in the Moon says."

Nyfe laughed and shot around the boy a few times. Jack smiled as he realized that the pixie seemed to be something more. But in his heart, he had that bad feeling that the pixie was being forged for something more, something that revealed a dark side of Story.

One that he had seen only one time.

* * *

_Alright. This was something that I wanted to kinda do, hinting at the dark side of Story. And kind of point out that the Pixie King wasn't entirely all good. But Story does love and care for the pixies._

_So tell me what you think._


End file.
